phantom_corporationfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Untergang von Los Santos Arc
Der 'Untergang von Los Santos Arc '''ist der letzte Arc der 5. Staffel der Phantom Corp. Story. Handlung Nun wo der Joker die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft weiß, beschließt er, Satan dabei zu helfen, die Zerstörung von Los Santos auszuführen, doch Doctor Who schafft es, ihn zu stoppen. Darauf kündigt Satan allerdings an, dass er eine angebliche Prophezeiung erfüllen wird, bei welcher ein riesiges Monster, von welchem er denkt, dass es sich um Surtur handelt Los Santos in Schutt und Asche legt. Nun liegt es an Phantom Corp., den Untergang aufzuhalten. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Doctor Who * Jay McDonald * Joker * Salatking Antagonisten * Erster Satan * Surtur Episoden * Die Wahrheit ''(Episode 243) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 32 Wie sich schließlich herausstellt, ist Joker der Sohn Satans und somit ein Halb-Dämon. Der Joker erinnert sich somit auch an seine gesamte Vergangenheit. Satan kommuniziert mit ihm aus der Hölle heraus und erzählt ihm alles, was er über sein Leben wissen muss. * Die Prophezeiung (Episode 244) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 33 Endlich erfährt Doctor Who, was es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hat, sie besagt, dass der Ort mit den mächtigsten Individuen des Universums von Satans Vollstrecker, Surtur vernichtet werden wird. Eigentlich will Phantom Corp. schnellstmöglich etwas dagegen unternehmen, doch dann bekommen sie ein weiteres Problem. * Besessen vom Teufel (Episode 245) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 34 Der Joker konnte der Macht seines Vaters anscheinend nicht widerstehen und ließ ihn daher seinen Körper übernehmen. Phantom Corp. versucht nun alles, um Satan wieder aus dem Körper des Jokers herauszubekommen, doch der Teufel ist unberechenbar. * Erfolgreich abgehalten (Episode 246) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 35 Die Macht Satans im Körper seines Sohnes ist überwältigend, Phantom Corp. ist anscheinend geschlagen, doch dann erzählt Doctor Who, wie selbst er es schaffte Satan und Gott zu bezwingen und dass er dies auch schaffen könnte, so verstärkt sich der Wille des Jokers und er schafft es tatsächlich seinen Vater aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. * Die Joker-Gang und Phantom Corp. vereint (Episode 247) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 36 Doctor Who ist bewusst, dass Satan nicht ruhen würde, bis sein Ziel, die Apokalypse von Los Santos erreicht war, weshalb er beschließt sich wieder mit der Joker-Gang zu verbünden, da der Joker ihn ja nicht absichtlich angriff sondern unter der Kontrolle seines Vaters stand. * Der Satan-Komplex (Episode 248) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 37 Der Joker glaubt durch seine Verwandschaft zu Satan, dass er besser geeignet sei, gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen, woran Doctor Who jedoch zweifelt. Salatking findet derweil eine vermeintliche Lösung für ihr Problem. * Das Schicksal (Episode 249) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 38 Der Ultimate Colonel, welchen Salatking in der Innenstadt von Los Santos traf, ist ein perfektionierter Klon von Colonel Sanders, welchen Jackson Hawk damals erschuf. Dazu gehört auch überragende Intelligenz und tatsächlich hat er schon einen Plan, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern. * Surtur (Episode 250) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 39 Der Ultimate Colonel erzählt dem Team von Surturs Vergangenheit, dass dieser von Satan erpresst wurde und so zu seinem Vollstrecker wurde und dass er dafür sein Volk verlassen musste. Die Idee des Colonels ist einen riesigen Kampfroboter zu bauen, welcher stark genug sein soll, selbst Surtur zu vernichten. * Der Untergang - oder doch nicht? (Episode 251) * Staffel: 5 * Episode: 40 Es ist soweit, Surtur erscheint in Los Santos, selbst mit ihren besten Waffen hat Phantom Corp. keine Chance gegen den Vollstrecker, selbst der Joker glaubt nicht mehr an den Sieg und versucht daher ein letztes Mal Doctor Who zu verraten, wird allerdings umgehend von diesem bewusstlos geschlagen. Als Surtur schon einen Großteil von Los Santos zerstört hat, erscheint endlich der Executor 3000, der Kampfroboter des Colonels, mit welchem sie es tatsächlich schaffen, Surtur zu bezwingen, der Roboter wird dadurch jedoch ebenfalls zerstört. Satan ist schließlich so wütend über Surturs Scheitern, dass er sich entscheidet die Apokalypse persönlich durchzuführen, allerdings überwältigt Phantom Corp. auch ihn und sichert Los Santos' Frieden. Zwar ist nun ein Großteil von Los Santos zerstört, dies lässt sich allerdings leicht wiederaufbauen, somit ist die Prophezeiung nur zur Hälfte eingetreten. Am Ende genießt Doctor Who von den Trümmern seines Unternehmensgebäudes aus den Anblick des zerstörten Los Santos, eine Stadt, die von Terror und Chaos geprägt ist und am Ende sieht man ihr all die Kämpfe und Kriege, die dort ausgetragen wurden auch an.